New Butler
by Ruby Quince
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Ciel dan Sebastian bertukar tempat? Kacau, mungkin. "Hah! Apa! Aku butlermu? Tidak mungkin! Jangan bercanda Sebastian! Ini perintah!" "Siapa yang bercanda? Dan harusnya aku yang memberikan perintah padamu, bukan kau!"


**Kuroshitsuji **** (c) Yana Toboso**

**New Butler **** (c) Ruby Quince**

Cerita dimulai pada abad ke 19.

Jika kamu keluar sedikit dari London dan melewati hutan berkabut, akan tampak sebuah Manor House yang terawat dengan baik.

Manor House itu merupakan tempat tinggal keluarga bangsawan terkemuka, Phantomhive.

.

Pagi sudah datang. Waktunya sang butler membangunkan tuannya.

"Hei butler! Ayo bangunkan tuan!" teriak suara yang agak serak.

"Iya! Ayo bangunkan Tuan. Kau ini malas sekali!" jawab suara yang lain.

"Ngg.. Kenapa kalian? Tidak sopan sekali masuk ke kamarku sembarangan dan berteriak hingga telingaku sakit! Sudah sana kalian bekerja!" jawabnya setengah mengantuk.

"Apa kau bilang? Seenaknya saja kau bilang begitu! Cepat bangun!"

"Berisik sekali kalian pagi-pagi begini!"

Dengan setengah mengantuk ia menbuka mata dan melihat sekeliling..

"Hah! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau kaget? Inikan kamarmu!" kata seorang perempuan berkacamata.

"Sudah! Cepat ganti bajumu! Dan bangunkan tuan! Cepat!" teriak seorang pria yang sedang asik menghisap rokoknya.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Tadi malamkan aku masih tidur di dalam kamarku. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini!" pikir anak itu.

.

Dengan heran anak itu memakai seragam butlernya dan pergi ke kamar majikannya untuk membangunkan majikannya.

"Inikan kamarku!" pikirnya.

"Hei Sebastian! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar tidurku, Hah! Pasti kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar tidurmu! Kurang ajar kau Sebastian!" teriak anak itu.

Teriakannya yang keras membangunkan majikannya.

"Hei kau! Kurang ajar sekali kau padaku! Kau hanya seorang butler, berani sekali kau membentakku!" jawab Sebastian setengah membentak.

"Hah! Apa! Aku butlermu! Tidak mungkin! Jangan bercanda Sebastian! Ini perintah!"

"Tidak sopan! Siapa yang bercanda! Beraninya kau bilang begitu! Harusnya aku yang memberikan perintah padamu, bukan kau! Jika kau membentak dan berkata tidak sopan seperti itu lagi, aku akan memecat dan mengusirmu dari sini!"

.

"Huh! Tuan Sebastian.. Sarapan sudah saya siapkan.. Pagi ini saya sudah menyiapkan Red Tea, saya juga menyiapkan Croisant dan roti panggang. Silahkan.."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Saat Sebastian duduk di meja. Tiba-tiba wajanya berubah drastis dari sebelumnya, tergambar dengan jelas kalau dia sedang kaget saat itu.

"Hei Ciel! Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Sebastian mengagetkan Ciel.

Bergegas Ciel berlari menghampiri Sebastian di meja makan.

"Ada apa... Tuan?"

"Lihat ini, kalau begini aku kan jadi tidak bisa memakannya. Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Masa roti dan Croisant ini hangus aku jadi tidak bisa memakannya!"

"Hah! Maaf Tuan..."

"Yang benar saja! Aku kan belum pernah masak sebelumnya jangankan memanggang roti, menyalakan komporpun aku tidak bisa!" batin Ciel.

"HOEK!"

"Hah! Ada apa tuan?"

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar membuat teh yang benar?"

"Ah.. itu.. anu.."

"Kenapa teh ini pedas sekali?"

"Ya ampun! Aku salah mengira antara teh dan bubuk cabai! Pantas rasanya pedas!" batin Ciel.

"Merepotkan. Gara-gara masakanmu aku jadi tidak sarapan pagi ini. Tidak apa-apa, kau kumaafkan hari ini tapi jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Mengerti?"

"Baik Tuan.."

.

Tepat pukul satu siang, waktunya Afternoon Tea. Sang butler kecil itupun menyiapkan Afternoon Tea untuk tuannya.

"Ciel..! Ini kue yang kau pesan tadi pagi sudah Finny ambil dari toko cake di kota." teriak Maylene dari koridor dapur.

"Bagus! Cepat bawa kemari!"

"Baik!"

"Ciel ini cake..nya.. AAAAA!" tanpa sengaja Maylene terjatuh, bukan karena tersandung sesuatu tapi karena orang ini memang seorang Maid yang ceroboh.

"Awas!" teriak Ciel spontan.

Seperti yang Ciel duga, cake itu jatuh.. Bagus kalau cake itu jatuh di atas lantai tapi cake itu malah jatuh tepat di atas kepalnya. "Betapa malang nasibku kali ini," pikir Ciel

"Ma..Maaf Ciel aku tidak sengaja."

"Aku sudah tau itu."

"Tapi bagaimana nasib cake ini, tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita akali saja!" teriak Finny.

"Tapi apa yang akan kita gunakan?" tanya Ciel setengah berfikir.

"Pakai ini saja!" teriak Bart mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"Kau ternyata bisa diandalkan juga!" puji Ciel.

.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Tuan saya membawakan Afternoon Tea anda."

"Masuk saja Ciel."

"Ini teh dan cookie anda Tuan."

"Hem.. Tehmu lumayan juga dari pada yang tadi pagi."

"Terimakasih, saya tersanjung."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mencoba cookie ini.. Hem.. Sepertinya ada yang aneh?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Ah.. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan anda saja." jawab Ciel.

"Baiklah kucoba."

Saat Sebastian membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan cokkie itu ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba wajah Sebastian menjadi pucat.

"Tu..Tuan anda kenapa?" tanya Ciel ketakutan.

Suasana hening sejenak.. Tiba-tiba suara Sebastian memecah suasana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan cookie ini!" tanya Sebastian marah. "Eng.. It..Itu..Anu.." jawab Ciel terbata-bata.

"Ayo jawab! Kenapa kau memberikan biskuit anjing ini kepadaku? Apa kau sudah gila Ciel! Kau fikir aku Pluto, HAH!" teriak Sebastian.

"Itu bukan ideku, Tuan. Aku hanya.. hanya melakukan apa yang Bart katakan. Cake yang ku pesan di toko cake jatuh saat dibawa Maylene." jelas Ciel.

"Aku tidak perduli! Akan kuhukum kau Ciel!"

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak Sebastian! Jangan bercanda! Sudah cukup kau mengerjaiku hari ini!" bentak Ciel.

"Apa! Kau bilang aku bercanda! Kurang ajar sekali kau!"

"Diam!"

"Cukup Ciel! Sudah cukup kau berlaku seperti orang bodoh!"

"Siapa? Aku? Bodoh? Kau gila!"

"Kurang ajar sekali kau Ciel! Kau akan kuberi pelajaran!"

"Hah! Beraninya kau!"

"Sudah aku tidak perduli lagi! Akan kuberi kau pelajaran! Kau harus mengerjakan semua tugas Finny memotong rumput dan membersihkan taman, tugas Maylene membersihkan rumah, tugas Bart menyipkan makan malam dan kerjakan juga tugasmu seperti biasanya! Ayo cepat kerjakan! Kalau tidak, kau akan rasakan akibatnya! Kau mau bernasib sama seperti Angela yang ku habisi kemarin?"

"HAH! Apa! Tapi..! Cih! Baiklah ku lakukan!" jawab Ciel lemas.

"Cepat kerjakan! Tunggu apa lagi!" bentak Sebastian.

.

Saat Ciel akan mulai bekerja, tiba-tiba ada suara yang tak asing lagi memanggilnya..

"Muda.. Tuan Muda!"

"Itu suara Sebastian! Tak mungkin!" pikir Ciel.

Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya gelap.. tidak ada suara yang terdengar..

"Tuan Muda.. Ayo bangun sudah pagi.. Tuan Muda!" kata suara itu lembut.

"Ngg.. AH!" teriak Ciel tiba-tiba. Ternyata semua tadi hanyalah mimpi. Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali?

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Aku di mana?"

"Anda ada di kamar, Tuan Muda."

"Oh! Tapi kenapa kamarku jadi kecil begini? Kau bilang aku ada di kamarku Sebastian?"

"Saya tidak mengatakan kalau anda ada di kamar anda, Tuan."

"Jadi ini dikamar siapa?"

"Ini kamar saya Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba anda ada di kamar saya."

"Kenapa bisa begini?" pikir Ciel.

"Oh iya! Saya baru ingat!" kata Sebastian mengagetkan Ciel.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi malam sekiatar pukul satu tengah malam, anda mengigau dan berjalan ke kamar saya."

"Apa! Apa yang aku katakan saat mengigau?"

"Anda mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh, seperti roti bakar, biskuit anjing. Anda juga berteriak tanpa sebab dan membentak saya."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tidak, karena saya takut mengganggu tidur anda." jawab Sebastian tersenyum sinis.

"Terserahlah! Sekarang bawa aku ke kamar tidurku, lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa! Lupakan dan jangan mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi! Ini perintah!"

"Mengerti, tuanku!"

"Kenapa saya tidak boleh mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu? Anda malu?"

"Sudah diam!" jawab Ciel memalingkan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

.#.#.#.


End file.
